finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters This too, is destiny. Never drop your guard. What do you seek in this fight? Show me what you're made of. All is not lost. — when HP is low I do not fear defeat. — when HP is low Prove you are worthy of that strength. — when opponent is stronger It seems you have some ability. — when opponent is stronger You need not hurry toward death. — when opponent is weaker End this pathetic struggle. — when opponent is weaker Encounters: Character Specific Too bright a shine draws eyes of envy. — Warrior of Light A pitiful knight who knows no honor. — Garland Let your youth guide you in battle. — Firion Can you think of anything but your desire? — The Emperor To arms, gallant youth. — Onion Knight Must I now chase after clouds? — Cloud of Darkness ...Can you overcome me? — Cecil I am my own judge and executioner... — Golbez Your carefree ways end here. — Bartz Your "Void" intimidates even you. — Exdeath No future for the fearful. — Terra What manner of fiend are you? — Kefka The faint-hearted have no place here. — Cloud You do not even try to understand. — Sephiroth Such fury in those eyes! — Squall Now is the end of Time for you. — Ultimecia Soon you'll be nothing but a memory. — Zidane Envy binds the two of you. — Kuja Do not close your eyes to reality. — Tidus Love is a sinful thing. — Jecht I would test myself against your strength. — Shantotto You are trapped by hatred... — Gabranth I care not for harmony nor discord. — Chaos Attacks Let us start... No mercy. — when using Rising Wave Let us start. — when using Attack System No escape!... Allow me to give you something. — when using Gravity Force Come...A gift. — when using Float System Careless!... A gift. — when using Gravity System Endure this! — when using Nightglow Time to part... Farewell. — when using Genesis Rock I'll erase you! — when using Cosmic Ray Can you keep up? — when charging Cosmic Ray Creature of shadow! — when activating EX Mode Fight in earnest. — when using Black Fang Guide my inner shadow... Light and dark above... — when EX Burst begins I'm tired of this. — when EX Burst is performed Transcend the stars! — with perfect EX Burst execution Very Well. — with Altered EX Burst execution Impressive. — enemy survives after using EX Burst Victory Come back again. Your loss can strengthen you. Weakness is the greatest sin. That was underwhelming. I still have much to work on. — when HP is low I must become...even stronger. — when HP is low Even the strong have weaknesses. — when opponent is stronger No certainties in battle. — when opponent is stronger Return to fight again. — when opponent is weaker You should have known better. — when opponent is weaker Defeat I've no one to blame but myself. I will repay this debt. Then, this struggle was in vain... My own darkness blinded me. Death will not claim me. Such incredible strength! Allow me time to rest. I must learn my limitations. — when opponent is stronger Bested by my arrogance. — when opponent is stronger I find this hard to believe... — when opponent is weaker Such incredible strength... — when opponent is weaker Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes